maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man
The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man '''is the 17th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 17th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''The Buzz Identity: The coolest toy ever gets his memory erased. Who is he, how does he know karate, and why does he know Spanish? Two and a Half Man: It's a sitcom with everybody's favorite duo... and a centaur! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Christina Aguilera is singing at the Baseball Game. #Opening Scene #[[The Buzz Identity|'The Buzz Identity']] (Spoof on Buzz Lightyear / Movie Parody of the Bourne Identity) #Animated Marginals segment #Mousetrap Emergency Meeting (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Heli-Chopper (Ad Parody of a Helicopter) (Ad Parodies segment) #Now Serving Number 2 (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Dear Reaper... (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) (Parody of Grim Reaper) #Arrow on the Man's Head (Animated by Don Martin/cyber chicken) (Spoof on Robin Hood) #The Fast and the Curious (Movie Parody of the Fast and the Furious ''/ Book/Movie/TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curious_George ''Curious George]) (Ad Parodies Segment) (Animated by Steven Olson) #Mummy Thinks the Dry Cleaners is Closed (Stop-motion Cartoon segment/animated by Bix Pix Entertainment) #Thor Plays Bop-A-Rodent (Spoof on Thor / Parody of Whack-A-Mole) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Spy vs. Spy - Pogo Stick (Role Reversal) (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Club Moon (Ad Parody of Club Med) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Nate Theis) #Viking Picks Viking (Cartoon) #[[Two and a Half Man|'Two and a Half Man']] (TV Parody of Two and a Half Men) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From The Fast and the Curious) The bank owner says, "Then came what we now refer to as the wheat penny." and Vin Diesel starts crying. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time the Seven Dwarfs make an appearance, and second time the Chronicles of Narnia appeared. *This is the third time a Mike Wartella segment appeared before Spy vs. Spy, and the third time Carl Fredricksen from Disney and Pixar's UP makes an appearance. *This is the fifth episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:15 PM. *In The Buzz Identity, Buzz's batteries were different: one of them was ALKALINE battery and the other one was blue and brown, the fishermen's boat was called Fisherman Price, the pig tells Buzz is also Tim Allen, Scott Calvin, and Shaggy, referring to what his voice actor Tim Allen also plays when Buzz enters the PigiBank (CitiBank), Leonardo DiCaprio turns the crew into a bunch of Leonardo DiCaprio heads, the ending part of MGM's ''the Wizard of Oz'', and Disney's ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', and the book said on how to reset Buzz Lightyear are: *#OPEN THE BACK *#PUSH THE SWITCH *#THAT'S ALL *In the Heli-Chopper, when they show the blueprint of the Heli-Chopper, it's called MAD's Heli-Chopper plans, when the cow is sliced, the milk says "Got Minced?" referring to "Got Milk?", one installment costs five dollars while the other three installments cost $2,000,000. *In Dear Reaper..., according to the Grim Reaper, Joey will die on November 14, 2071. *In the Fast and the Curious, they made stops at the bank and the World's Largest Ball of Twine. Also, they got the best tourists sites and the worst tourists sites, and the man with the yellow hat (Ted) was racing Vin Diesel and Curious George, and his car was also yellow. *In Mummy thinks the store is closed, there is a 50% off Linens. *In Club Moon, the boy's posters were Wolf Blitzer, Warren Moon, and [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'Grey's in Anime']] (first time it's referring back to an episode), and Club Moon is sponsored by H.O.W.L (H'umans '''O'usting 'W'erewolves 'L'eague). *In '''Two and a Half Man, Alan was reading a magazine called MAD's Mike and Polly (which is a parody of Mike & Molly), and there was a reference made to the hit show Family Guy (only that Peter Griffin wore brown pants instead of green). *Grey DeLisle does the voice of the Tour Guide, just like in Storybook Weaver and Storybook Weaver DeLuxe. *This episode of MAD is not the first Halloween special, even though it refers to be one because of Dear Reaper... and Club Moon, so Episode 35 is the first Halloween special. *It also refers to be Halloween-related because of the DRY CLEANERS segment. *Kevin Shinick's voice of Peter Griffin is similar to Seth MacFarlane's voice. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Toy Sailor, Mouse Soldier, Viking, Chef, and Angry Neighbor *Mikey Day - Wheezy, Joey, and Alan *Grey DeLisle - White Witch and Tour Guide *Larry Dorf - Mr. Tumnus, Farmer, Viking, Pencil, Boy, and Toy Sailor *Rachel Ramras - Jessie, Hamm, Angry Neighbor, Juila Stiles, and Christina Aguilera *Kevin Shinick - Woody, Ken, Charlie, Grim Reaper, Peter Griffin, Curious George, Talking Top, Laundromat Owner, Heli-Chopper Pilot, Banker, Jason Bourne, Dom Cobb, Wimpy Viking, Werewolf, Spanish Toy, and the MAD News Anchor *Stephen Stanton - Buzz Lightyear, Mummy, and the Fast and the Curious Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Lotso, Vin Diesel, and Club Moon Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes